


If the Heroes of Olympus had lost

by iwannafuckmrclean



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:01:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28603362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwannafuckmrclean/pseuds/iwannafuckmrclean
Summary: This pains me so freaking much to write.So, as Gaea promised each minor god/immortal would be given the respect and publicity they deserve. As Zethes the boread mentions, we wants Piper as a girlfriend. As he now has the power to make it so, he uses it.I'm literally sobbing. Not at the writing. At the plot. I hate myself and my thoughts sometimes yk. I'm also sobbing bc of the inexistence of my mental health and happiness. ok i think i have shared too much.WIPOh, and if you want to refer to me, I'm Non-Binary, with any pronouns, but on the internet I prefer they/them
Relationships: Jason Grace/Piper McLean, Piper McLean/Zethes
Comments: 5
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Ok a little note, you may scream at me, I am screaming too.**

**Also, piper does NOT have her charmspeak.**

* * *

POV: Zethes

"Ok now look babe-" "DO NOT CALL ME BABE," Piper interceded. Ugh what was this girls problem? All I did was force her to be my girlfriend without her consent, ripping her away from her boyfriend and family! Ok wait I kinda see it now.

"C'mon, I could make you immortal! I could make you a queen, with everything you've ever wanted!," I persuaded. "What I want, is my boyfriend." She replied. "I'm right here, princess" I said as I moved closer.

"You will never be my boyfriend," she retorted. "If I can't be with Jason, I will never be happy." 

Fuck, the guilt trap. 

"Oh come on. Piper we could be the iconic couple. We could be what everyone wants. Who everyone wants to be," I tried to tell her.

"Ugh," she answered. She crossed her arms and turned away. 

I took this as my chance. I zeroed in on her. I grabbed her shoulders in a tight grip, and pulled her toward me. 

She screamed. As it echoed across the room, I cut off her scream by pressing her lips to mine. She tried to push me away, but my new primordial strength was too much for her to handle. She planted her legs as I tried to move her over to the bed, in which after days of persuading she finally agreed to sleep there but only because she couldn't stay awake forever. After much struggling, I pinned her down. It was me and her, her and me.

As a primordial, I had the power to put her to sleep, which I did. I handcuffed her to the bed, and then woke her up. She was dazed, but regained her senses quickly. She didn't scream, as she knew anyone that heard wouldn't help. I had given the staff strict orders, if they hear any screams that aren't mine, do not answer to them.

My 'staff' may or may not be demigods I brainwashed with my ✨new abilities.✨ I thought maybe if she sees everyone she loves incapacitated, she may realize there is nothing to live for except for me. 

I didn't want to brainwash her though because then our love wouldn't be real. She will come to her senses eventually but until then, I'll have to to make it a lifestyle for her.

She looked helpless, with fear in her eyes, but I didn't care. I pulled off her clothing piece one by one, top to bottom. 

**note from author - *gag***

She was either shivering because of the cold or because of her fear but I decided to go with the first one. I leaned in, started, and hoped this would convince her that I am the one she wants.


	2. Chapter 2

POV: Piper

HOLY FUCK HOLY FUCK HOLY FUCK IM SCARED. THIS BITCH IS RAPING ME RN AND I DESPISE HIM. Once my plan goes into action, I will get revenge. I will slowly drown him adding rock, by rock, either crushing him to death, drowning him to death, or both.

I knew his plans to control me if I didn't cooperate. I had to cooperate just the right amount. I agreed to sleeping in the same bed, but fought dating him. The perfect balance. 

He will pay for hurting my friends. He put the boys in suits and made him his servants. He put the girls into the sluttiest outfits you can imagine. Looking at them feels looking at an illegal porn site. He made them his maids and beauticians and stuff. Jason was like his personal butler. I swear I saw a piece of the old Jason in there but maybe I just imagined it.

Sooner or later he will get what he deserves. But for now, I had to stay undercover.

I moaned as he was stripping me, to get him to think I was possibly starting to like him. Gross.

POV: Jason

Someone is going to die today. Someone, is Zethes. I realized about 3 days ago, that I was being mindlessly controlled by him. I saw Piper who looked like she was not under his power, but was not able to escape. I caught her eye and I think she might know I'm not under his control. 

Would she tell him? No. Pipes would never. But... she did seem oddly interested in him. Did she fall for that he-demon. Could she be under his spell. The pieces just don't fit together.


	3. Chapter 3

POV: Zethes

Piper's eyes shimmered as she moaned my name. Maybe she had come to her senses. Good. She's not going anywhere. 

When we were done, I realized that she definitely liked me. I took this as a sign. I went to her closet and replaced all of her clothes with the tightest, sexiest, most revealing clothes I could find.

**Authors note - as a woman and a feminist, this physically hurts to write.**

When she came back I steered her out the door again. "What's going on...?" she asked. "Nothing," I replied. I led her into the doctors office and strapped her in the chair. A doctor named Austin, I think, came in, reassured me, then told me, "You can wait her if you'd like," so I sat down in one of the chairs in the room.

Dating me comes with a price. You have to be stunning. Sure, Piper is pretty and all, but her body... She was so flat. The office we were in, was the plastic surgery office. She needed implants in her boobs, and ass. I wanted him to make her skinnier, too. I mean, I can't have a fat girlfriend!

I waited and waited until the doctor announced that it was done. As soon as he left the room, I rushed over to Piper to feel what I would be dealing with for the rest of eternity. It was nice, The feel of her chest on my hands was nice. Her stomach felt warm. Her ass was completely amazing.

I woke Piper up by slowly shaking her. She didn't seem to understand what was going on, so I just led her to our bed and let her take some beauty rest.

POV: Jason

I was 'cleaning' aka spying on Zethes and Piper when they went into the plastic surgery room. This was not my Beauty Queen. I lost her. For good.

POV: Zethes

I was getting my daily massage when my butler came up to me. "Zethes," he started. "I'm not under your little spell." That got me up. "Excuse me?" I asked. "I'm not, but I've seen enough," he continued. "Piper isn't my Piper anymore. Just get me out of living this."

POV: Piper

When I woke up, I was confused for a minute. Then I realized when had happened. I went to my closet to find only clothes that an absolute whore would wear. I found the least revealing and loose clothes. 

I climbed downstairs when I heard voices. I followed them and recognized them. I couldn't believe it. Jason was back. My Sparky was back!

I ran into the room and tackled him with a kiss. But for some reason, he pushed me away. He seemed different. I looked into his normally blue, calculating eyes, to vulnerable ones. Zethes had done it. He replaced the entire image of my boyfriend, inside and out. 

It was time.


	4. Chapter 4

POV: Zethes

I was getting my daily massage when my butler came up to me. "Zethes," he started. "I'm not under your little spell." That got me up. "Excuse me?" I asked. "I'm not, but I've seen enough," he continued. "Piper isn't my Piper anymore. Just get me out of living this."

POV: Piper

When I woke up, I was confused for a minute. Then I realized when had happened. I went to my closet to find only clothes that an absolute whore would wear. I found the least revealing and loose clothes. 

I climbed downstairs when I heard voices. I followed them and recognized them. I couldn't believe it. Jason was back. My Sparky was back!

I ran into the room and tackled him with a kiss. But for some reason, he pushed me away. He seemed different. I looked into his normally blue, calculating eyes, to vulnerable ones. Zethes had done it. He replaced the entire image of my boyfriend, inside and out. 

It was time.


	5. Chapter 5

POV: Piper  
I dived at Zethes, my hands at his throat. I pushed until I my fingers went blue. He dropped and my plan was finished. Then I remembered Jason.  
“JASON,” I shouted’ “Jason are you in there!”  
With a swift jump, he ran at my throat, but I was too nimble for him. It seemed Jason wanted to avenge his master.  
My plan hadn’t accounted for a loyal servant to Zethes.  
I didn’t know what I should do, so I ran. I ran, and ran until my legs were numb. I wasn’t even looking where I was running. By the time I stopped, it looked like I was in the Zethes’ city. Zetopia, he called it. The self-absorbed brat.  
I noticed a house that looked abandoned and got inside. I didn’t see anyone, but I had to check, just in case. I crept down the hallways, searching every room.  
On the last room I came to, I heard a thud and some whispers. I creaked open the door to what looked like the master bedroom.  
Under the bed were two scared figures. I knelt down and said, “I’m not here to hurt you guys. I just need some refuge.” The tallest sibling came out from their hiding spot. “I’m Alex, xe/xem” xe introduced xemselves as. “You’re the queen.” Alex realized. I muttered “fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck,” under my breath a couple of times.  
After some convincing myself, I decided lying would be the worst thing to do. “Look, I don’t really know how to say this, but I killed the King.”  
“That’s not possible,” the shorter sibling piped up. As they shimmed out from under the bed they said, “I’m Riley, he/him.”  
“Woah, woah, woah, back up her little man,” I said.”What do you mean it’s impossible?” Well, he’s a primordial being, which means that he can’t be killed.” he said. “He’s right.” Alex chimed in.  
“SHIT,” I said out loud this time. “Y’KNOW WHAT? I’M GOING TO BED.” I fumed out of the room and went to sleep on the couch.  
When I woke up, I wasn’t on the couch anymore. I was in my bed somehow. And I was cuffed…


	6. Chapter 6

POV: Piper  
I looked around the room trying to find a way I could break free, when all of a sudden, the door opened.  
“Wow, Piper.” Zethes said as he walked in. “You look really sexy today.”  
I looked down and realized I wasn’t dressed. I felt the blood rise to my cheeks.  
“What do you want. Why am I here. How did I get here?!” I demanded.

“We both know why you’re here, don’t we?” Wow, my common sense kicks in now of all times. “One step at a time, though. Your new ‘friends’ sold you out. I promised them what I promised you. I came through. Now wouldn’t that have been so much easier if you had cooperated the first time?” He walked over to me, and sat on the side of the bed like moms do when you’re in trouble.  
“But now,” he continued, “We have to do it the hard way.”  
He got a serious look on his face and looked into my eyes. I felt weird. I couldn’t move. I couldn’t talk. My mind seemed like it was turning to goo. But, heard some words. They were really clear, and convincing. It was Zethes voice.   
“You are my loving girlfriend.” I heard. Yes, yes, that sounds about right. “You do whatever I say.” Yeah, of course. “You like revealing, tight, clothes, and makeup.” Mhm that was definitely right. “I’m your number one priority.”  
My vision started to clear up. I looked up to see deep, blue eyes. They ingulfed me. He seemed like my whole world.  
“Your favorite thing to do, is take care of your body. If I don’t like it, you change it.” He was really convincing. “You stay skinny at all times.” Who wouldn’t, I thought. “You love to have sex with me, you’re very seductive.” Yeah, I was.  
He snapped his fingers and I sat up slowly, cuffs removed. I looked at him and words that weren’t mine came out. “You are seriously hot.” I muttered. “I know.” he responded. “You kinda are, too. Wanna make out?” I didn’t wait when I lept forward and kissed him for a very long time.   
What was I doing! Old Piper hated this guy with my life. But, New Piper is kinda liking it.


	7. Chapter 7

**Alex POV:**  
"Alexxxxxx," Riley groaned. "What's wrong with you today?"   
"For the last time, nothing!" I responded   
"No."   
"No?"   
"No. Something is wrong, AND I WANT TO KNOW WHAT IT IS."   
"Ugh fine," I gave in.   
"YAY!"   
"I feel really guilty about this whole situation. Piper must be miserable bc of us!"   
"Ok? And? We are living our best lives in a CASTLE, with GOLD and A PERSONAL MASSEUSE! HAVE YOU EVER EVEN HAD 3 ROOMS, LET ALONE 49??"   
"Well, no, but-"   
"Exactly!" Riley interrupted "It can't get better than this!" 

I left the room with a sigh.

I couldn't take anymore of this. Pipers whole life is ruined because of us! Who knows what the King is doing to her? He must be so mad, he probably beat her, but in the back of my mind I had a tiny voice that said 'maybe he's harvesting her organs,' but I pushed it away. **A/N: LMAO I HAVE NO IDEA WHERE THAT CAME FROM BUT I THOUGHT IT WAS FUNNY**

That's it, I told myself. I'm going to help her.

**Zethes POV:**

I think I made the right decision. Turning Piper into my own personal s!ut was so worth it.

She wears the HOTTEST clothes, has become so much more pretty and seductive, and is a GODDESS in the bed.

**A/N THE AMOUNT OF CRINGE THAT JUST CAME OVER ME. I AM GOING TO HELL. I AM A _MINOR_. So, um my mom found this so that's why I haven't been posting. I may be an atheist but pray for me.😳**

I don't regret an ounce of it. Just then, she walked in the room.

I looked her up and down. Her eyes and smile were mischievous. She was wearing a tight black tube top, with a hole in the middle, and she was wearing shorts and showed off her ass perfectly. Her hair was braided delicately enough that she looked amazing, but casual enough to have sex.

WAIT!

Omg I didn't even realize! Her boobs and ass seemed bigger, and she looked skinnier.

"Did you get another plastic surgery," I asked.

"Yeah, do you like it," she said, slowly walking closer after she shut the door.

"Oh, you know I do," I said.

[Insert sex scene that I am NOT describing.]

**Mid 👉👌**

I heard a knock on the door getting me really fustrated.

"WHAT" I said.

The person opened the door, saying "Sir, there's someone here"

"Can't it wait," I moaned, still under the covers.

"No, It can't. They seem to have a very important matter to discuss with you."

"Ugh I'll be there in 5," I said.

"Sorry, baby. I guess it will have to wait until I come back"

She put on a pouty face. "Fine."

"Good. Now redo your makeup, you look like a clown"

"I thought my makeup looked fine."

"It _did_. Now, you look like a clown"

"Okay," she said as she walked over to the mirror, still undressed. 

I was putting on my shirt when I heard a screech

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH"

I ran into the other room. 

"WHAT IS IT??"

"YOU WERE RIGHT, I DO LOOK LIKE A CLOWN!"

**P.S. She had smudged lipstick.**


End file.
